


Moving on

by Niina_rox



Series: From Best Friends to Strangers [3]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Yugyeom is moving on from losing, Jungkook from his life. Will being with Youngjae be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom was feeling a little annoyed, with how Jungkook had acted. "I can't believe he actually, pretended not to know us." He not only sounded annoyed, but he also sounded hurt. Youngjae was feeling a little, differently about it. "I'm only a little surprised that he did," it was obvious why Yugyeom was more hurt. They were best friends for six years, and all it had taken was one incident, to change it all. It's been a little over a month, of course, now Yugyeom feels.

Like there is a void in his life, and knowing that he was the cause. The reason Jungkook was now out, of his life he knew there was. A chance to fix things and even, Youngjae knew there. Was absolutely now way, to mend what's broken.

Yugyeom ended up falling asleep, in Youngjae's embrace. It's how it is between them they, are together but it's not how. It was in the beginning; it's simply a distraction in a way. They are happy, of course. Youngjae knows that he isn't, able to fill the void. But he will always do his best to make, Yugyeom happy no matter what. As a distraction, they played a few, video games. Yugyeom is doing his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind. Telling him, he needs to fix things so that he can have Jungkook back in his life.

Of course, that would be the, best thing to do. But he's ignoring his head, and going with his heart. Which is telling him to stay with, Youngjae who will always be there for him. So now it's quiet they're both relaxing, they're both exhausted after playing video games. And watching a couple of movies, Yugyeom has his arms around Youngjae. Smiling a little as he gently runs his hand, through Youngjae's hair. It's a simple thing, and soon enough Youngjae falls asleep smiling. It's only ten minutes later when Yugyeom is asleep.

That night he simply dreams, about Youngjae.

 

A few weeks go by. Even though it's been almost two months, it still feels unusual not seeing someone. Who was always there everything was, different. Yugyeom became a different person, now that he only has Youngjae. Which somehow Yugyeom doesn't mind, of course, he does talk to other students. A lot more now it was a little weird at first, with some students not wanting to say Jungkook's name. Like it's the wrong thing to do, it's not like Yugyeom would've done anything.

So, they wouldn't mention his ex-best friend's name. So what? Yes, it still hurt. But Yugyeom needed to move on; he needed to forget. At least enough to help with the ache, of missing someone. Most afternoons Yugyeom and Youngjae always, found something to keep them occupied. Whether it was just watching movies, and lying in bed in the afternoon. After school or on the weekends.

Or they played video games, or sometimes even go for a walk somewhere.

 

It's now been two months.

The school was completely different, now that Jungkook wasn't there. Yugyeom did his best not to, notice besides he does. Have plenty of fun with, Youngjae who is usually. Intent on distracting him, it didn't matter how. One afternoon it seemed that Youngjae needed something. Big to distract Yugyeom from his thoughts, so while they were sitting. On Yugyeom's bed, they were, of course, home alone Youngjae went for it. He kissed him it was simple at; first, Yugyeom stopped for a moment. Smiled as he looked at his boyfriend.

Wrapped his arms around him and, kissed him a little roughly. Youngjae smiled as they kissed, passionately soon. He was laying on his back with, Yugyeom on top. It was a very good distraction. While Youngjae had his arms placed, around Yugyeom's neck. Yugyeom began moving his hands down, Youngjae's body making him shiver a little. He had his hands under his shirt, a few minutes later Yugyeom began to kiss. Youngjae's neck leaving hickeys, it became clear that neither. Of them were in a hurry, it was perfect this way.

Of course, it helped that they were, the only ones in the house. It's only a matter of seconds before, Youngjae's shirt is gone. He's left a little breathless from, Yugyeom's teasing. Of course, Yugyeom smirks a little as he leaves kisses all over Youngjae. As he moves down he slowly and, teasingly removes Youngjae's pants. And boxers he's a little surprised when Yugyeom kisses his thighs. All the while stroking his cock, Youngjae throws his head back. As he releases a few moans, they get louder when. Yugyeom picks up the pace.

He then decides to lick and suck, Youngjae's cock causing Youngjae to release breathy moans. Of course, he's aware he won't last, long but it all stops when Yugyeom stops. Youngjae whines a little he wanted his, boyfriend to continue a second later. Yugyeom kisses him roughly, simply adding to it. As he slowly begins preparing him, Youngjae feels a little discomfort. But then he's simply distracted by, their kisses when Yugyeom adds. A second finger it's a little obvious, Youngjae's breath hitches.

It's not long before he's done, Yugyeom gets up and quickly undresses. It's seconds later he's back on the bed, positions himself, carefully and slowly buries himself. In Youngjae who wraps one of his legs, around him he then wraps his. Arms around Yugyeom's neck and, this time their kisses are slow. It helps as Yugyeom starts off slow, as they both release moans. It's not long before Yugyeom begins moving, faster all that could be heard. In the house was their moans, "ha-harder and faster" Yugyeom. Didn't hesitate, Youngjae threw his head back.

Releasing the loudest moans, ever. Yugyeom was a little surprised after a few hard thrusts they both came. Youngjae first, they were both panting. A little as they were slowly catching, their breath they kissed tenderly. Simply making it perfect, after a few more minutes. Yugyeom slowly pulled out and laid, next to Youngjae. It was quiet but nice once they, were back to normal it was obvious. That they both needed a shower, and whether it would be. More than just them washing was, not known until. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

The bathroom instantly with sound; water, moaning and some giggling. Mostly from Youngjae, basically if anyone had heard them. It would be easy to tell what the two, seventeen-year-olds were up to. It wasn't long before they were, both clean and dressed. It was as they were sitting back on, the bed deciding what to do next. When Yugyeom's parents returned home, they managed to distract themselves. With some homework they needed to finish, so, for a while, it was quiet in Yugyeom's room.

That night as they laid in, bed as Youngjae, curled into his boyfriend. Yugyeom was smiling a little as he, ran his hand through Youngjae's hair. He simply said how he felt, "I love you Youngjae." It was quiet for a moment or two, as Youngjae smiled to himself. Then as he looked up a little, he said: "I love you too, Yugyeom." After that it didn't take long for, them to fall asleep. Both happy. The next morning was better as they, got ready for school. At least now Yugyeom knew nothing, could bother him.

He's happy with Youngjae, of course, there are still days. When he thinks of Jungkook, it just hurts, a little less now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Yugyeom :-)

It's been quiet the last few days, especially around school. Although Yugyeom at the moment is simply, looking at his boyfriend. Youngjae was busy sleeping, curled into Yugyeom's side. So, of course, he can't help but smile. All either of them wants to do is make, new memories to help move on. So maybe it's possible they could do something, tomorrow to help. Something besides school. Of course, Yugyeom knows it will still take, a little more time before he stops thinking about Jungkook. Around his room are photos, some of his family.

And now courtesy of Youngjae there, are plenty of the two of them. One, in particular, is on the bedside table. A photo that had been taken just two days ago. The last school holidays they spent the whole time. Pretty much just the two of them, it would be easy to see it’s a good thing. As the year is coming to a close, and Yugyeom’s birthday a couple of days away. Youngjae has been busy planning something; it will be a couple of days away from everyone. And everything it will be wonderful for them both.

It was also made easier with the help of their parents, who of course helped organize it. It would be no surprise that their little group of friends, want to have a small party for Yugyeom. 

 

Its the morning of Yugyeom’s birthday, it helps that when he wakes up, he sees Youngjae’s smiling face. It only takes a few seconds before he’s smiling too, with no hesitation Youngjae closes the distance. Kissing him softly before saying “happy birthday,” Yugyeom takes a moment before he adds “thank you.” It falls quiet but it’s nice, it’s still early enough. The sun is shining through the window a little, Yugyeom wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Making this morning perfect then, Youngjae takes his time before saying. ”It would be good if we could stay like this, but we still have to go to school.”

Yugyeom quietly curses “dammit,” causing Youngjae to laugh a little. It’s only a few minutes more before they’re up, and getting ready. As Youngjae is done before him, he gets the presents ready. When Yugyeom walks out of the bathroom, he pauses for a moment or two as he sees. What Youngjae has prepared for him, the smile makes it certain that he’s happy. It’s just his brain doesn’t quite catch up. As they head off to school. Youngjae surprises him with the little getaway idea, Yugyeom looks at his boyfriend. A big smile plastered on his face, “I like the sound of that.”

“I knew you would” a few minutes later they, arrive at school and Yugyeom is a little bombarded by their friends. Who have a few little gifts for him, they somehow make it inside and to roll call. Yugyeom does his best to put all of his presents, in his bag and somehow they all fit. During lunch time their friends threw him, a little party knowing what Youngjae's plans were. It was late in the afternoon when they left, both feeling excited. Yugyeom because he doesn't know where they're going, and Youngjae because it's a nice surprise for his boyfriend.

 

The following morning they wake up somewhere new, a nice beach town. Yugyeom is the first to wake up he takes, time to get used to being awake. And this time before Youngjae is awake, it’s easy to see he’s definitely dead to the world. For a while, it’s just quiet Yugyeom gently reaches out, to caress his boyfriend’s face. Smiling as he does, it’s only a matter of minutes, before Youngjae begins to stir. Smiling a little as he notices at this point, they can either stay in bed. Or head outside and enjoy the day.

After a while, they decided it was better, to be out to enjoy the beautiful day. So once they were showered and dressed, they just headed to a cafe. Within walking from their motel there, were a handful of cafes. At least two of them were already busy, but it didn't bother them. After breakfast, they chose to wander around. It didn't matter that it wasn't quite nine-thirty there were people, heading for the beach. As they walked along the beach heading, to where the sand ended and the rocks began.

They sat down Youngjae took off his shoes and, placed his feet in the water. Yugyeom smiled a little before doing the same, a beautiful and relaxing way to start the day. Even though nothing was said, it didn't matter. What did was just the two of them, after a few more minutes. They decided to have a look around town; it wasn't hard to find a souvenir shop. Of course, they would find something interesting. Yugyeom found a few things Youngjae would like, just like Youngjae did the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

Both them were so relaxed after their few days away, after that time flew by. Christmas came and went then it was New Years, now their last year of high school is just around the corner. But despite that its the day before Youngjae's birthday. And it's no surprise that Yugyeom wants to do something, special for him. It might just be the two of them at least, during the day. Knowing that their parents have planned a nice, dinner for him. But at the moment it's a little quiet, save for the comments about the movie they're watching. Sitting cuddled up on Youngjae's bed snacks, on either side of them.

It's the perfect evening for them, the best part about being at his boyfriend's place. He isn't able to sneak a peek at what, he's getting for his birthday. Not like Yugyeom would give anything away, despite the excitement for tomorrow. They both know school is next week, Yugyeom is a little excited that this is their last year of school. They'll be going off to university not long after; their lives will be a whole lot different. But as of right now they are still, seventeen. Enjoying the last bit of holidays. As the movie comes to an end, Youngjae stretches a bit.

Thinking of what to put on next "are you, excited about tomorrow" of course. Yugyeom is teasing the smile he has says it all, Youngjae looks at him. "Why wouldn't I be" he can't help but smile, a few seconds later "I know you're going to love your presents." That is what Youngjae is looking forward too, "I know you're teasing me with that." "Because you left them at home," to that Yugyeom laughs a little. Then says "yeah that's true" after a few more minutes, they put another movie on. Yugyeom moved everything off the bed when he noticed, his boyfriend starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

When the movie finished he carefully laid down, the next morning. Yugyeom had managed to climb out of bed without Youngjae knowing, which was a little surprising considering Youngjae is a light sleeper. It was a quick trip back to his place to retrieve the presents, Yugyeom smiled as he walked back in the room. This time it was easy to get him up with a simple, "happy birthday Youngjae" it was two seconds later. He smiled just before he opened his eyes Yugyeom, added: "if you look to your left." "I'm sure you'll find something exciting," and he did just that.

Waiting next to him were a few little gifts, he couldn't believe it Youngjae slowly sat up. It was quiet enough as he opened them, quickly enough. It was a little hard to tell who was more, excited about them. Either way, it was easy to see that Youngjae was happy, a few seconds after he finished unwrapping. He closed the distance between them and hugged, his boyfriend with a little too much enthusiasm. Causing Yugyeom to laugh a little, once it went quiet, he said: "by the way breakfast, is ready." 

They headed out for the time being, so Youngjae's parents could prepare their part for tonight.The day was going well it was just the two of them, out and about in town. They did manage to meet up with some of their friends, who knew where there was a decent place to have fun. As they enjoyed themselves, Youngjae received more presents, more than he expected. He was curious as to why his parents were, acting a little unusual when they had breakfast. Soon though that thought, left his mind. Since he is surrounded by his friends, and his boyfriend.

They find a simple little cafe to have lunch, where they kind of make a little too much noise. But the owners and staff don't seem to mind, a little before five they headed to the botanical gardens. Of course, Youngjae was curious and as he suspected, his boyfriend wasn't saying a word. And waiting for them in a nice private area was, their parents with a delicious picnic dinner. A combination of a few of Youngjae's favourites, he couldn't help but feel happy. He received a few hugs before he was able to sit down, it was certainly the perfect weather for tonight.  


End file.
